Gobi's Valley
Gobi's Valley is the sixth of nine worlds found in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. Below is the theme song for Gobi's Valley that you can play and listen to: Gobi's Valley Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Grabba Number of Moves: One Jiggies Needed: Nine Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Wading Boots Running Shoes Transformation: None Classification: World Theme: Desert Points of Interest *Oasis *King Sandybutt's Tomb *Ziggurat *Rubee's Pyramid *Jinxy *Ancient Door *Water Pyramid *Grabba's Island *Gobi's Island Abilities Learned *Turbo Talon Trot Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces #'Defeat Grabba': Grab the Jigsaw Piece from Grabba using the Running Shoes. #'Complete the Matching Game': There is a pyramid with a switch on top, press it then run inside and complete the matching game. #'Complete King Sandybutt's Maze': Get the sand tomb to flood, then shoot Blue Eggs into the mini sphinx's mouths. Go inside the newly risen King Sandybutt's Tomb and race to the end of the maze. Inside King Sandybutt's casket is the Jigsaw Piece. #'Free Gobi': Find Gobi and destroy the rock he is chained to. #'Give Trunker Water': After freeing Gobi, go to the world's entrance and do the Beak Buster Attack onto Gobi's hump. Then, use the Flap Flip Jump to get on top of Trunker and retrieve the Jigsaw Piece. #'Climb the Magic Carpets': Jump on top of the cacti to spit Blue Eggs into the nose of Jinxy. Then, go inside of Jinxy and shoot Blue Eggs into the mini sphinx's mouths to raise the magic carpets and climb to the top. On the highest and last magic carpet is the Jigsaw Piece. #'Fly Through The Ancient Ones': Fly through The Ancient Ones. The Jigsaw Piece will appear on the back of Jinxy near the Flight Pad. #'Rise Histup': Beak Bomb Attack the Kazooie target, then go inside the pyramid and talk with Rubee and fart Blue Eggs into the spinning basket. Then, climb Histup to reach the Jigsaw Piece. #'Flood the Sand Tomb': Use the Running Shoes and stand on the switch, beat the race and run inside the pyramid and then collect the Jigsaw Piece. This will flood the sand tomb. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': Swim down into the sandpit when it floods with water. #'Green': Behind the pyramid with a Hollow Honeycomb Switch. #'Orange': Inside Jinxy, raise the first magic carpet by spitting Blue Eggs into the mini sphinx's mouth and on the magic carpet behind you. #'Pink': At the end of King Sandybutt's tomb and jump inside a vase. #'Yellow': Behind the starting point of the world on a rock in the hot sand. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #Inside a circular cactus (taken in flight), after hitting the Hollow Honeycomb Switch behind one of the pyramids. #Use the Beak Buster Attack on Gobi's hump in the third location he is by the Ancient Door. Witch Switch *Inside King Sandybutt's Tomb when in the maze. Once the Witch Switch is hit, it opens the gold coffin near the giant stone urn. Use the Shock Spring Jump Pad to reach the Jigsaw Piece. Mumbo Tokens *Above Jinxy's nose. *Within Rubee's Pyramid. *At the end of King Sandybutt's Tomb in a vase. *In the pyramid where you must complete the Matching Game. *On the exit of the Ziggurat. *In the corner left of the mini sphinx inside Jinxy. *On the surface of the water inside the Ziggurat (unless you are skilled with jumping, you will not be able to reach it once the water drains). Extra Lives *Behind Jinxy in the corner (using the Wading Boots). *Inside the maze in King Sandybutt's Tomb. *On top of the Water Pyramid (the one you have to race to get inside). Stop 'n' Swop *'Blue Mystery Egg': The Blue Mystery Egg is in a room in the back of Gobi's Valley near Gobi's third hiding spot by the Ancient Door. You must hit the switch to open the coffin, revealing the Blue Mystery Egg. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Bottles *Gobi *Jinxy *Trunker *The Ancient Ones *Rubee *Histup *Toots Bad Characters *Slappa *Mum-Mum *Scabby *Sand Eels *Beehive Boss *Grabba Mini Games *Pyramid Maze Game *Memory Match Game Gallery Ancient Chamber.png|Ancient Chamber Ancient Door.jpg|Ancient Door Gobi's Island.png|Gobi's Island Grabba's Island.png|Grabba's Island Jinxy.png|Jinxy King Sandybutt's Tomb.jpg|King Sandybutt's Tomb Oasis.jpg|Oasis Rubee's Pyramid.png|Rubee's Pyramid Water Pyramid.png|Water Pyramid Ziggurat.png|Ziggurat Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Organization Category:Community Category:Hidden categories Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Forums Category:Help Category:Help desk